Blindfolds
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: One Shot! Since Shawn Spencer became more then Lassiter's friend, Lassiter had developed another relationship. It seems he has grown a rather strong love/hate relationship with blindfolds. Shassie Fic.


**A/N: **I felt like taking a small break from my current fic 'Old Scars New Friends' and decided to write something mushy for Shassie. If over the top gooey romance is too much for you then I don't encourage you read this one shot. Other then that please enjoy and as always reviews are encouraged!

~Matilda

**Blindfolds**

Carlton Lassiter had a love hate relationship with being blindfolded. If he wasn't being blindfolded and bound by a criminal intent on killing him – then he was being blindfolded and teased relentlessly by Shawn Spencer.

Lassiter still couldn't believe how much he had grown to love Spencer, when they first met Lassiter remembered hating everything about the other man. From the way he danced around like a fool to the way he seemed to make a mockery of police work with unrehearsed ease.

Now however those were the traits Lassiter loved the most. They were complete opposites in almost every way. So Lassiter even though he had trouble expressing his feelings coherently always did his best to always tell Shawn he wouldn't have him any other way.

So when Shawn came to him one night and put a blind fold on him, Lassiter was amused and confused. Two feelings he often felt simultaneously when in the graces of the other man.

"Shawn – what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you out." Shawn responded; he then planted a playful kiss on Lassiter's cheek.

"Out." Lassiter repeated "Blindfolded?"

"Yes." Shawn confirmed and he took both of Lassiter's hands. "Trust me."

Shawn guided him out of the apartment, and Lassiter frowned a bit when he realized this. Shawn wasn't kidding, they were really going out. "I'm not really dressed for going out."

"You're fine Lassie – trust me." Another kiss and soon Lassiter could feel himself being guided into the passenger seat of his car.

A good few minutes later and they were driving in complete silence – Lassiter's hands twitched and immediately Shawn gently scolded him.

"Bad Lassie, blindfold stays on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Shawn insisted.

Lassiter if he was anything like his other half would've pouted like a child, normally when Shawn blindfolded him – it meant sex. Was he having sex right now? Nope! He was being kidnapped. Suddenly his love hate relationship was becoming more hate then love.

"Shawn just please tell me!"

Shawn's response was to laugh, and finally the car slowed and came to a stop.

"Alright we're here."

Lassiter taking cue reached for his blindfold, but Shawn's hand stopped him.

"Nope!" Shawn said in a sing song voice "Not yet."

"Dammit." Lassiter grumbled.

Shawn exited the car and came around to help Lassiter out, the two were walking then and soon Lassiter could hear a door opening and closing behind them. They were inside.

"Okay." Shawn said, and he ripped Lassiter's blind fold off. "Surprise!"

It took Lassiter a few blinks to adjust to the light, but when everything became clear he finally saw that the two of them were standing in the middle of an empty reception hall.

"Shawn?" Lassiter turned to Shawn, who just grinned and planted a big fat kiss right on Lassiter's mouth. Lassiter kissed back easily enough, drawing the other man as close to him as he could. "What gives? Why are we here?"

Now Shawn had taken Lassiter's hand and was guiding him to the middle of the floor.

"Remember last year on your birthday, when we cuddled up and watched Big with Tom Hanks?"

"Yeah." He paused then – was that a year ago? Really? Holy crap it was his birthday again! Lassiter blushed how could he forget his own birthday? Well at least Shawn remembered…then again "Oh god we're not about to get invaded by a bunch of people are we?"

"Nonsense." Shawn said, and they were now in the middle of the room. "I know you're not big on the whole party scene, I wouldn't do that to you. Tom Hanks might – but not me."

Lassiter made a _wha?_ face before just giving up and moving on. "Okay then why are we? And considering this has to do with the movie we watched last year – I really hope you're not planning to turn me into a 14 year old boy."

"I haven't quite figured out that spell yet." Shawn joked. "Nono, this is the slow dance scene."

"The slow dance?" Lassiter asked.

"Yes." Shawn said. "Moonlight Serenade, by the Glenn Miller Orchestra played softly in the background, and my boyfriend – one Carlton Lassiter, leaned into me and said 'now that's music' before he fell asleep so adorably on my shoulder completely missing the other the end of the movie."

"That's right." Lassiter said "I did do that – hey weird question, how did that movie end?"

"Tom Hanks becomes 14 again." Shawn said. "But none of that has anything to do with why we're here." Shawn pulled out a remote then. "Now the light guy said I had to push – this button." Defiantly Shawn pressed down on a button, and the lights dimmed. "Then this one." Another button and soon the empty hall was being filled with the notes of Moonlight Serenade.

"Listen to that clarinet." Shawn said wistfully "Isn't that gorgeous?"

"Yes." Lassiter spoke quietly – he was so – so happy about this, it was an odd gift but he appreciated it all the same. He turned to Shawn then, letting a stupid grin grace his features, and taking his lover's hands pulled him close and started to slow dance with him. One hand planted firmly on Shawn's hip, and the other holding Shawn's hand still, moving him in a close circle. Shawn's free hand rested easily on Lassiter's shoulder.

"We're slow dancing." Shawn said then – he felt kind of silly.

"We are." Lassiter said "Just shush up and enjoy the music."

"Did you just say shush?"

"Yes – now shush."

"Sure thing Mr. Weller."

"Mr. Weller?"

"My Kindergarten teacher – try to keep up here Lassie."

"Shawn."

"Lassie."

"Shut up."

Shawn smiled and gave Lassiter a kiss. "I love you too – happy birthday."


End file.
